


A Shot In The Dark

by jeffersons_hat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Darcy Lewis, Alpha Jane Foster, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Nick Fury, Alpha Pepper Potts, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, And love, Beta Phil Coulson, Beta Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes is gonna heal, But I'll try to make it okay, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, I Don't Even Know, I have no clue where this is going, I have too many tags, I love those dogs, I mean, I promise, It's All Okay In The End, It's gonna be one of those really huge fluffy dogs, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Okay bye, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Clint Barton, Omega T'Challa, Omega Tony Stark, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve and Bucky are too cute, That's always true, The amount of fluff is overwhelming, There's gonna be a cute dog, There's gonna be a little angst, They're all Good Bros, What am I doing, Where is this going?, and a good life, and he'll be okay, and his life will be good, and if you don't think he deserves happiness, and it's really cute, and they taste nice, and to smile every day, because I love marshmallows, because he's the definition of a cinnamon roll, because you know what?, because you will hate this story, but hopefully you'll like it, he deserves it, like seriously, marshmallows will be scattered throughout the story, oh yeah I forgot something, that's what I forgot, then please leave, where am i going with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffersons_hat/pseuds/jeffersons_hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky just found out he's having a baby, and to him, nothing could be better.  He and Steve thought he couldn't have kids, but they were wrong, and now they're really happy.  Fluff and small amounts of angst ensue, but it gets better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many chapters in this story, I hope you like it, and that you stick around for more.

It was a few months after Bucky's heat, and he felt.. different. Hell, Steve had even told him he smelled different. But neither Bucky nor his alpha could figure it out. Until he started throwing up. And it wasn't like he was sick, no. It was predictably every morning when he woke up. He finally took a pregnancy test, or 5, and just as the last one showed positive, his mate knocked on the door. Bucky picked them up and threw them away quickly when Steve had knocked. He wanted to be the one to tell Steve, not a stick.

“Steve, I have to tell you something.” He said almost nervously when Steve walked in. His mate nodded for him to continue. “You know how I went off the pill before my last heat?” More nodding, just a bit more eager now. “Well, Steve, I'm pregnant.” The omega said happily.

Steve was visibly stunned for all of 3 seconds before pulling Bucky into a tight embrace. “Really?” he whispered hopefully.

“Yeah, really. You're gonna be a dad.” Bucky told him happily. He knew Steve would make a great dad, he'd never thought anything different. He wondered what kind of mom he would be. Steve finally let go, and Bucky's hand moved to his abdomen, accompanied by Steve's larger hand.

“There's a baby in there.” Steve said with a smile. Bucky leaned up to kiss him, the omega was so happy he was almost crying. After HYDRA, they'd thought he was sterile, but then they were surprised by a heat a year after he was back to being himself. It was a miracle that he was pregnant. He thought about the life inside of him, and his body was so filled with love he didn't know what to do.

Bucky actually started crying from all of the emotion inside of him, much to Steve's bewilderment. He was led out of the bathroom and to their bedroom. Steve was asking him what was wrong. “Nothing, nothing's wrong.” His husband didn't look convinced.

“If nothing's wrong then why are you crying?” Steve asked, his voice full of concern. It was adorable, but not needed.

“I'm just emotional. I'm pregnant, it's probably hormones.” He said easily, drying the tears from his eyes. “We should tell people.” Bucky said surely.

Steve seemed to accept that answer, moving so that Bucky was sitting in front of him. “Okay, when do you want to tell people?” He asked gently.

“As soon as possible. If we wait for too much longer l, I'll be showing and we won't have to tell them.” Bucky knew he wasn't wrong. They had maybe a month before he was sporting a baby bump. He was absolutely ecstatic for it.

“Stevie, guess what.” He said happily. His mate nodded for him to continue, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. “I can't wait to be a mom.” He told his mate with a grin.

“You're gonna be an amazing mom.” Steve told him with a grin. His mate leaned in to kiss him, gently cupping his face in his hands.

Bucky was thinking about how they would tell everyone else, and he'd decided to just say it. It couldn't be that hard. Maybe they'd do it today. “Can we tell everyone today?” He asked eagerly. His mate nodded, his large hand moving to Bucky's abdomen. “I love you. Both of you.” Steve said.

“I love you both too.” He said, hand moving over Steve's to be near his baby. “I kinda can't wait until I'm showing.” He mused to himself.

“I can't either.” His alpha agreed. “It should be soon, right?” He mate asked with a small pout.

“Yeah, should be in about a month.” Bucky supplied happily. He was so excited that he was pregnant, it was the best thing to happen to him in a very long time. He smiled down at his still-flat abdomen affectionately.

He stood up to go get his phone, texting everyone to tell them to go to the common floor living room in a half hour. “We should head down.” He told Steve, slipping his phone into his pocket.

Half an hour later, all of the Avengers were there. He stood up with Steve, a small smile on his face. “So, uh, Steve and I have an announcement to make.” He told them all. He suddenly had all of the attention in the room. “Well, I'm pregnant!” The omega exclaimed happily. The group cheered loudly for them, knowing that it had crushed them both when they had thought that he was sterile.

The general consensus was that they were all very happy for the couple. They answered any questions asked, until they all had to go back to the real world. Well, Bucky didn't. He got to focus on just him and his baby. He wondered if it would be a boy or a girl, but he got a feeling it was a girl.

After the rest of the group left, he had time to think. Time to think of everything good, and everything bad that could happen. He went up to his and Steve's floor, going right to the bedroom to curl up. His husband had gone to run with Sam, so it was just Bucky. He was having trouble breathing, and he knew he was having a panic attack. What if HYDRA took his baby? What if they took him early on in his pregnancy, killed his baby,and wiped him? His mind was going through every bad situation that could happen, making him hyperventilate. Steve came back an hour or so later, looking for his mate. Bucky was sure his alpha could smell his distress. He was powerless to do anything, just like he would be if HYDRA decided they wanted him, his baby, or both.

“Bucky?” He heard Steve say, but it was more like a whisper, his touch like that of a ghost. “Buck! Come on, you're okay.” His mate had figured out what was happening quickly, he knew Bucky well enough to know when the omega was having a panic attack. He felt arms around him, holding him close. “You're safe, you're with me. Our baby is safe, I'm not gonna let anything bad happen, promise.” Steve told him.

Bucky folded like a house of cards at Steve's touch, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I'm sorry Stevie.” He said through the tears. “Hey, hey, Bucky, look at me. Eyes on me.” He heard Steve’s gentle command. He obeyed, hell, he would obey if Steve told him to dive off of the Brooklyn Bridge. “You have got nothin’ to be sorry for. Absolutely nothing. I love you, but you overthink everything.” His mate told him as he peppered kisses all over his face. One hand was between his shoulder blades, the other was on his stomach. The touch was comforting, practically designed to ground him. Without words it told him that he was still okay, and so was the baby inside of him.

“I love you. So much.” Bucky whispered as he wrapped himself around his mate. He felt Steve literally pick him up, sitting on the bed to curl up with him. “What if they try and take her?” The omega asked vulnerably.

Steve turned around to look him in the eyes. “Her?” He asked quizzically. Oh. Bucky hadn’t told him that he thought their baby was a girl. Steve clearly didn’t have any premonitions about the gender.

“Yeah, her. I can’t explain it, but it feels like our baby is a girl.” He said. He had no idea where the feeling was coming from, but that was just how it felt.

“How can you know?” Steve asked him quietly.

“I’m not sure. I guess it’s some.. maternal feeling.” Bucky explained with a smile. Just talking about this had made him feel better.

“You look like you’re feeling better.” His mate told him.

“Honestly? I really am. Talking about her is making me feel better.” He snuggled up close to Steve’s chest. After a few months, this would start to get a lot harder. He felt himself falling asleep, eyelids growing heavier.


	2. Chapter 2

The next month passed with ease, Bucky didn’t have any panic attacks, and he was happier than he’d been since before the war. Steve was getting more protective over him, it was actually a bit annoying. Bucky woke up in the morning, and for the first time in weeks, didn’t feel like he had to throw up. He just got out of bed, and walked to the kitchen. He didn’t even notice the change in priorities until his alpha pointed it out.

“Oh, well then.” Bucky said in surprise, turning his head to his abdomen. “I guess you decided to cut me a break, eh? Oh my.” He said the last part as he noticed it was swollen. “Steve, come ‘ere!” His mate was at his side in an instant. “Gimme your hand.” The alpha’s hand was presented to him quickly. He guided Steve’s hand to the small swell that their baby made.

Steve’s eyes widened when he felt it, his free arm wrapping around Bucky’s shoulders. Bucky was ready to burst with joy. He melted into his alpha, that was another thing about being pregnant, he’d gotten extremely needy. “Thank you Stevie.” He mumbled into the large alpha’s chest.

“For what?” Steve asked him, clearly confused.

“You got me pregnant, and that is the best thing that has happened to me since before the war.” He said happily, like it had been the obvious reason. He felt Steve’s hand on his chin, tilting his head up.

“James Buchanan Barnes-Rogers, I think I might be in love with you.” The alpha told him before kissing him deeply.

“That’s good to hear. I think it’d be pretty crappy if ya didn’t, cuz I’m head-over-heels for you.” He told him in a deep Brooklyn drawl. Steve responded with a deep growl, filled with pleasure. It may have just been the hormones, but Bucky loved it. He accidentally hummed in pleasure, earning a glance from Steve. “Now, am I free to eat breakfast? I'm starving.” He said with a pout.

“Yes Sergeant, you are free to go.” Steve said, releasing him, mock saluting as he did.

“Thanks Captain.” He said with a sly grin. He rubbed his slightly-enlarged stomach absentmindedly as he rummaged through the kitchen. He succeeded in his quest for food, coming into the living room

“So, how does it feel to be able to see our baby growing? ‘Cause for me it's beautiful.” Steve said as he plopped down next to his mate.

“I love it. I love her, I love being pregnant. I love all of this.”

There was some light conversation while he finished eating, but nothing major happened. Until the phone rang. Steve answered, arguing with whoever was on the other end. From what Bucky gathered, it was something about putting his husband in the field, and Steve really wasn't planning on leaving. He hung up, having been forced to go.

“Fury has decided that they need Captain America to go on a mission for 3 weeks. I tried everything, and the stubborn bastard wouldn't change his damned mind.” His husband sighed defeatedly.

Bucky was a little crushed, his head falling onto Steve's shoulder. “Do you have to go?” He whined a little. He looked down at his tiny baby bump, it was at least a small comfort to have a piece of his alpha there.

“I'm sorry honey, but he's not gonna let it go. I have to go sweetie.” Steve apologized fervently. “I have to leave tonight. I'm sorry, but I'll be back, it's only a few weeks.”

Bucky relented, not that he was happy about it. “Okay, it's only 3 weeks, but after that you have to stay, no more missions, and when you get back, you have to take me somewhere.” He said with a sly smile.

“Yes, to all of it.” Steve said amicably.

Bucky hugged his mate tightly, pressing himself against Steve. “I'm gonna miss you.” He said. Steve held him close, and eventually he pulled back. “What if you don't come back?” Bucky asked vulnerably.

Steve put a hand on his chin to lift his head up. “Bucky, look at me.” Bucky looked up. “There’s no way I won’t come back. I’m going to Wakanda, I’m helping T’Challa, it’ll all be okay. I promise. I’ll be back, and then I’ll be here for you and our baby. I promise it’ll all be okay.” The Omega believed him, of course he did. He always had. No matter what it was, Bucky had always trusted the Alpha in front of him, since they were kids. And now they were having a kid, and it was the most wonderful thing ever. So now he had to trust Steve, for a new reason entirely.

“Okay.” Bucky sniffled, his left hand on his stomach, almost like he was protecting the life inside him, and his right was on Steve’s knee. “I love you. I always have, always will.” He was worried, but of course he was. He would have Nat while Steve was away, she was a great friend, and she’d be there for him. And she would at least smell like a familiar Alpha.

“I won’t be gone long, promise.” Steve assured him. Bucky reached over and hugged him, pressing his nose into the bondmark on Steve’s neck.

“You better not be, I’m gonna miss you, you punk.” A sly smile came with the endearment.

“Hey, wanna do something fun with today?” Steve asked to try and distract his mate. He lifted Bucky’s head up with a finger under his chin. Bucky looked hopefully up into Steve’s eyes, locking blue with blue. He nodded slowly, it was a chance to spend the whole day with his husband, he wasn’t going to pass that up.

They spent the entire day wandering around the city. The couple held hands most of the time, and Bucky managed to only cry once, and that was at the art museum. Steve held him through it, and people just moved around them the way a stream flows around a rock. They kept walking again, and when they left, they kept going through the city. It was a beautiful day, and they went home happy. It was raining when Steve finally left, which seemed all too fitting.

Once Steve was gone, Bucky was surprised by Natasha, who didn’t say anything, just held him close. Clint came in through the vents, and Sam came up in the elevator. The group had apparently planned this, and had set up a list of of movies for them to watch, all of them were Disney, of course. They’d also brought popcorn and ice cream. Pizza had been ordered, and they settled in on the couch for the night. Clint fell asleep first, somewhere around 12:30, during the end of Dumbo. Then it was Sam during The Little Mermaid, he’d made it to Under the Sea. Bucky and Nat fell asleep together shortly after The Lion King was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late, but I've been really busy with school work, and I'm afraid updating'll be less frequent than I had foolishly hoped when I started this. Once again, sorry. I hope you liked this chapter, and that you come back for more when I have it.  
> Comments and kudos are what I keep writing for!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE BUT I'VE BEEN HAVING A LOT OF STRESS AND MENTAL ILLNESS MAKES ME NOT WRITE I AM SO SORRY HAVE THIS I LOVE YOU ALL

Bucky

 

Bucky was… generally upset while Steve was away. He tried to focus on their baby, on when Steve came back, but it was impossible. He couldn't focus on anything for more than 5 minutes at a time. Nat helped, her alpha scent calming his raging hormones. It was crazy, his emotions were all over the place, he couldn't even eat breakfast without feeling a twinge of sadness. In conclusion, being pregnant without your alpha sucked.

Bucky’d noticed his bump more and more since he first saw it, and figured he'd have to go clothes shopping. Clint said they'd go soon, Clint was only going because he was weird and felt like it. But it took a week and a half for them to actually go shopping. During which time, Bucky got just a little bigger. It was a little harder to fasten certain pairs of jeans, and certain shirts made it obvious that he was expecting.

By this point, he was glowing, the way everybody said pregnant people do. He felt good, no, he felt amazing. Steve called one day, Bucky curled up in bed and put him on speakerphone so him and the baby could hear him. It hurt how much he missed the alpha. But Steve had good news. His mission had been shortened to two weeks, so he was coming home in a few days.

He came out of the bedroom a few moments after the call ended, smiling for what felt like the first time in two weeks. “He's coming home Friday. Did you hear that, baby girl? Your papa is gonna be home in a few days!” He grinned as he said it. He'd turned his head to his abdomen, smiling as he fell back onto the couch. He was so happy, he couldn't figure out what to do with it. He curled in on his belly, smiling down.

 

Steve

It was stressful to be away from your mate any time, but now that Bucky was having his baby, Steve couldn't stand it. He was practically useless, and he'd been basically sent home a week early because of it.

T’Challa was glad to hear of the baby on the way, thinking of it as a new opportunity for Bucky, who was now a close personal friend to the king, to heal. He had been the one to see what was going on with Steve.

“Captain, go home to your husband. We can take care of ourselves here in Wakanda.” He had said in that wonderfully calming accent he had. It had kinda shocked Steve, not that he minded, he just didn't see it coming. So he called, making Bucky very excited. When he left, it was the longest journey he had ever taken. Until he finally got back.

 

Bucky

He'd been up since midnight, and it was now 3 A.M., and Steve was finally home. The moment he stepped onto level ground, Bucky ran up and hugged him tightly.

“Someone's excited.” Steve said ecstatically. He put his hands on Buck's hips. “You got bigger.” He said softly.

Bucky started crying. “Don't ever leave again.” He whispered as Steve scooped him up and carried him inside. “I had to go shopping with Clint.” He said with a small pout.

“I thought this outfit was new.” He put a hand on Bucky's bump, larger than it had been when he left. “You made your mama too big for his clothes!” He said to the baby. Bucky thought that Steve talking to his bump was the cutest thing he'd seen, but that was probably because he was the pregnant one.

“Just a little, yeah.” Bucky said bashfully. He had gotten bigger, and that was fine, as long as Steve thought it was fine. Which he clearly did.

“You're so beautiful.” Steve whispered, kissing Bucky and then his stomach. It felt good, his abdomen was getting more and more sensitive the more pregnant he got. Steve carried him into the bedroom, laying Bucky down to examine his body and how it had changed.

Bucky felt exposed as he was stripped, and Steve kissed every part of him he could. His bump was more prominent, and he loved it. “This is adorable.” Steve whispered, kissing Bucky's tum. It sent a shiver down his spine, grinning as he stopped crying.

“I'm glad you like it.” He said as Steve kissed his swollen abdomen again. Both of Bucky's hands were on the bump their baby made, smiling brightly.

“I missed you so much, I'll never leave again. I promise.” Steve said frantically. It was too cute. He felt lips trailing from his forehead, down to his nose, lips, chest, peppered all over his enlarged abdomen. He felt warm hands all over him, following the lips. In the end, both were on his belly. “This is so beautiful.” Steve kissed it again, smiling. Bucky pulled him up, kissing him passionately.

“I love you.” Bucky said softly. He was tired, who wouldn't be at 3 in the morning? “Let's sleep, I'm tired.” Bucky said as he yawned. He quickly pulled his clothes back on, curling up next to Steve. The bed felt so much warmer with him there.

He felt Steve wrap his arms around him, relaxing immediately into his alpha’s touch. He felt a pair of lips on his bondmark, and suddenly teeth, biting in. He gasped at the feeling as he bit Steve's in return. They both closed their eyes in pleasure, holding each other close as they did. It was the best feeling in the world, better than any orgasm could be. “Thank you.” He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN  
> sorry this is late, but i think it's nice

Soon, they were packing for a trip to Hamburg. This was what Bucky got when he had an alpha that wanted to make up for being gone. Not that he minded, Hamburg was beautiful. It was just that he didn't know what he'd be able to wear.

 

“You make my life complicated, loves.” Bucky said to his bump. He'd officially hit 5 months the day before, and his bump was fairly noticable now. After he started showing, he'd grown quite fast, and when they went to the doctor, they found out he was having twins.

 

Steve walked in, pressing up against his back, hands wrapping around his bump. “Hey there.” He pressed a kiss to Bucky's cheek. “Want some help?”

 

Bucky sighed in relief. “Please.” He turned to kiss Steve, pressing his swollen abdomen against the alpha. “I can't figure out what'll fit and what won't.” He half whined.

 

“I'm sure there's plenty that'll fit, I'll help.” Steve was always so gentle, it almost hurt sometimes.

 

“Thanks, doll.” Bucky said with a hand on his bump. Steve started searching for clothes he knew would fit Bucky, but that he wouldn't entirely hate. “Not that.” Bucky would say occasionally if Steve picked something entirely awful. All he ended up having to do was sit on the floor rubbing his hands on his belly. He tied his hair up, and Steve stopped for a moment.

 

“God you're gorgeous.” The alpha whispered in awe. Good to know somebody still thought so. Bucky felt himself blush at the compliment. He hated blushing, but he did it so much more now that he was well into his second trimester.

 

“Ugh, stop it.” He said with a smile, and he looked positively radiant.

 

“You're just proving my point!” Steve said with a smile. He leaned down and kissed Bucky gently, a hand on his bump.

 

Steve had already packed, but now Bucky had to reorganize. Steve was used to it, Bucky had a.. minor case of OCD. If you asked Steve, he'd say it was worse than that. He crouched by the suitcase.. remind him why was it on the floor again, please.. and reorganized the whole thing. Steve simply laughed and shook his head as he walked into the other room. It never took very long, but long enough that Steve planned time for Bucky to reorganize.

 

About fifteen minutes later, he was walking out with the suitcase behind him. Of course, Steve rushed to take it from him.

 

“Steve, I'm pregnant, not dying.” He said with a hand on his mate's shoulder.

 

“I know, but still. You're having twins. I don't want something bad to happen.”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes and let Steve do his thing. He took the suitcase and put it by the door, walking back to Bucky. “How're ya feeling today?”

 

“I'm doin good.” He smiled. The doctor had said that the babies should be kicking, but so far, they hadn't done a thing. “They haven't kicked yet.” He frowned.

 

“Be patient, baby. Maybe it'll happen while we're on the trip. Just be patient.” Steve put a hand on his bump, and kissed him softly. Bucky nodded, giving a small smile in response.

 

They got on the plane, and Bucky slept through most of the flight. Steve woke him up shortly before they landed, rubbing his shoulder. He was a little surprised, but he smiled at his husband.

 

They got off the plane, and to their hotel in less than an hour. The first thing Bucky did when they got to the room was go to bed.

 

“Really? The first thing you do when you get to Hamburg is sleep?” Steve asked.

 

“Don't judge me, I'm pregnant. With your babies.” Bucky said tiredly.

 

Steve laughed and moved to lay behind him after turning off the light. “Alright, baby.” Steve whispered in his ear. Bucky yawned, closing his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Bucky woke up when it was still dark, to the feel of a kick. “Steve.” Nothing. “Steve!” Radio silence, the man slept like he was dead. He started poking him firmly, and he stirred. Finally something.

 

“What?” Bucky grabbed his hand and put it on his very swollen abdomen. “Oh.. oh my god. Is that..?” Bucky nodded and grinned.

 

“That's our babies.” Bucky kissed him softly. Steve kissed back, before kissing his bump. The touch sent a shiver down Bucky's spine.

 

“Sensitive?” Steve smirked up at him. Punk.

 

“Very.” He felt fingers tracing light designs on his belly. “Stevie, stop it!” Bucky laughed happily.

 

“But you're so cute!” Steve kissed him again. Bucky looked at the clock. It was barely 3.

 

“Let's go back to bed. I'm tired.” Bucky told him, eyes closing again as he rubbed his abdomen and yawned.

 

“You used to stay up till sunrise, and now you're asleep by 10, every night.” Steve smiled and shook his head.

 

“Isn’t it obvious why? I'm 5 months pregnant. With. Twins. Your twins.” He said firmly, before laying back down, hugging a pillow. He knew what Steve was doing, he was making that kicked puppy face. He closed his eyes and started to fall asleep, before feeling lips on his bondmark. “Not tonight, Stevie.” Bucky whispered, getting comfortable as he did.

 

He slept through the rest of the night. But Steve didn't. He knew Bucky was having mood swings, but it still kept him up when Bucky went off on him, at all. Bucky woke up alone, and automatically was concerned.

 

“Steve?” He asked, worry flooding his features, and his metal hand resting protectively on his belly.

 

“I'm right here.” Steve stepped out of the bathroom, wet from a shower and Bucky relaxed. “Hey, I'm here.” He walked over and crouched in front of his mate.

 

Bucky breathed a sigh of relief. “I didn't know where you were.” He said with a small pout as he started to get up from the bed. This was starting to take more effort than he was used to, not that he'd admit it. He'd insisted many times that he didn't need Steve's help, so the alpha had given up on that for now.

 

With a grunt, Bucky got himself into a standing position. He tied up his hair, something he did quite often now. Steve stood with ease, the lucky bastard, and kissed him softly, a hand on Bucky's belly.

 

“Want breakfast?” Steve asked simply, and Bucky had no clue why he'd asked that.

 

“Of course.” The omega smiled at him.

 

“Alright, we can do that. Room service?” Bucky nodded. Steve kissed his abdomen before looking for a menu. Bucky didn't want to sit, but standing was annoying. So he sat in one of the chairs in the room. At least chairs were easier than beds, but he knew it would get more difficult in the coming months.

 

“I'm sorry, about earlier.” He whispered. Steve sat in front of him, hands on his hips. Steve's thumbs moved up and down, just feeling. Bucky put his hands near Steve's, smiling hopefully.

 

“It's fine, just a mood swing, right?” Steve smiled up at him.

 

“Yeah, just a mood swing. That's the one thing I can't stand about these hormones.” He smiled apologetically. “But I'm still sorry.”

 

“Don't be, Buck.” Steve kissed his abdomen. “Can't wait for this to be bigger.” He whispered, kissing it again.

 

Bucky wondered why for a moment, feeling Steve kiss his belly again, and a shiver running down his spine once again. “Mm, that feels good.” He whispered. “But first, we need food.”

 

Steve laughed a little. “Okay, sweetie.” He got up and grabbed the phone, calling and ordering. “There, better?”

 

“Much.” He wanted to crawl into bed with Steve, the bed would be so much more comfortable. So he made the effort to get up, assisted by Steve. “Fine, I'll let you help me, from here on out.” Bucky relented.

 

He moved to the bed, and Steve followed, curling around Bucky. Both were asleep in a few moments, only awoken by the sound of somebody knocking.

 

“Ich habe Ihr Frühstück!” The couple heard a man at the door.

 

“Ein moment, bitte.” Steve called back. He went to the door, opening it. Bucky followed, smiling at the smell.

 

“Brauchen Sie Hilfe?” The man asked.

 

“Nein, danke.” Steve replied, taking the cart from the employee. He brought it in, and closed the door.

 

Bucky rubbed his bump happily, smiling. Steve took a deep breath in, closing his eyes contentedly. “You smell good.” Steve commented.

 

“Thanks babe.” Bucky leaned up and kissed him. Steve brought the food inside, and the pair sat down to eat. Suddenly Bucky stopped, putting his right hand on his belly. “I think they kicked again.” Steve stopped everything, moving over to feel. His eyes went wide with wonder, jaw dropping.

 

“You're amazing. So amazing.” Steve whispered, and Bucky looked at him quizzically. “Look what you're doing, Buck. You're having babies. Two of them. There are lives inside of you. It's amazing.”

 

Bucky blushed, yet again. “Y-you really think so?” Steve nodded, kissing him softly.

 

“Of course I do.” Steve smiled at him happily. He rubbed Bucky's abdomen happily before going back to eat.

 

They ate in relative silence, and, after, when Bucky was brushing his teeth, he noticed something. His cheeks were just a little chubbier. Hmm. That was new. He looked to see if anything else was.. different. And it was. He was curvier. His hips were wider, ass rounder, and cheeks softer. All in all, he looked.. more like.. like a mom.

 

“Oh my god.” He whispered. He finished in the bathroom quickly, rushing out. “Steve?” He called with a question in his voice.

 

“Yeah, sweetheart?” The ever loving alpha awaited his question.

 

“Do I look fat?” He asked a little quietly. Steve just looked confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it, and sorry you dont have an e n d i n g here hehehehehehehehehe h a p p y h a l l o w e e n

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, the next chapter will be out hopefully next week, and I'll try to keep a regular schedule and post a new chapter every week, but school starts back up again soon, so we'll see how well that goes.


End file.
